


to the spirits

by LoveOnTheWater



Series: all the spirits [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: all the spirits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052753
Kudos: 2





	to the spirits

Somewhere along the way we broke.

Tiny little fractures in a heart.

First we were gone and then not and then beautiful.

I think La just hated you.

I think she hated me, too. 

It’s not fair. 

Those stupid spirits shouldn't decide who we are.

Life's not fair, though.

Neither is love.

I remember all those long days, from forever ago.

You and me sitting on the streets living out our dreams…

Don't you want those days back?

Without the war and the betraying and the spirits?

Don't you, Katara?

Come with me.

Hold my hand.

I'll take you there.


End file.
